Till We Meet Again'I Love You'
by DarkAlchemistAssassin
Summary: AU of the sequel of 'It's Cold'...I don't own JR and...this idea is suggested by 'thegirlwithagun' so give her some credit as this beautiful fic is born! R&R! Hope you'll like it! Rating and Genre might change...
1. Prologue

**|PROLOGUE|**

_It was another day in Tokyo, Japan…only in a graveyard there stood nine people, all wearing black formal clothes._

_The skies clearly indicated that a storm just passed through because of its blueness yet the thick, grey clouds were still present. Out of the nine people, only one stood close to the grave._

_That person had a silver hair, and royal purple eyes. Eyes, that indicated royalty, even the air that royalty. Except that said scent was faint, no, it was fading. Replaced by __**sorrow. Loneliness.**_

"_I'm sorry…" a husky, soothing, and soft voice emitted from the silverette. The others stared worriedly, but sorrow clearly present in their eyes. All of them brought flower; white lilies, dandelions, tulips…and Baby Romanticas._

"_Akihiko…" Hiroki muttered staring at his childhood friend. Now Shiel, Kun, Nowaki, Ryuuichirou, Asahina, Manami, Takahiro, and Haruhiko were waiting for the author to cool down and go to them. Takahiro had been told of the author's and his brother's relationship, and why__** this**__ had happened. But he just couldn't get himself to blame Akihiko for it. it was no one's fault. The world had taken Misaki from them. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was all nothing but…_

_**Fate**__._

_Shiel sighed before she approached the mourning silverette. Patting his back she nodded. He nodded back. Then with that the team dispersed. Akihiko turned around and took a step to follow them. But hesitated. He looked past his shoulder to the grave right behind him. He smiled._

"_I'll be back…" he whispered before taking his leave._

_===Timeskip===_

_After that day. Akihiko had been visiting the graveyard everyday at most spectacular time. At 3:00 o'clock in the afternoon. He would spend time talking to __**the grave**__. It had become part of his daily routine. Now, it is the third week. Akihiko yet again visited at the same time, and place. Carrying a bouquet of Baby Romantica with him. He then laid it on top of the pavement. He was about to take out the pack of his cigarettes but hesitated and tucked his hands in his pockets instead._

"_I'll quit smoking soon…"he chuckled. "You don't have to worry…Shiel taught me every house chores and how to cook and how to maintain my condo. Despite I wanted to keep it the way you have left it… but Shiel just wouldn't take no for an answer…she's weird you know…I know that I'm not one to talk, but she's weirder than me…I wonder how you even got along with her…" Akihiko sighed then crouched down and trailed his fingers on the engraved name on the cement. "I know what you want me to do…" he said sadly. "But this will be the last…trust me…" he paused. "but that doesn't mean that I will forget you nor stop loving you…no one can make my heart flutter like you did. You were outmost unique. You can express what you feel using less vocabulary than I. which I am doing and giving it my all to describe it in any way I could. That's where you amaze me the most…and you never failed to give me more surprises…I'll never forget us…" he took a deep breath and kneeled on one knee. And put his hand over his chest. "There's never too late for anything…I just need to wait…" Akihiko then smiled much gentler. "__**I love you**__…and __**always**__ will. May the world go into different dimensions. May the world turn upside-down, my__** feelings will never change**__. The way my heart beats…__**it beats for no one but you**__…__**I love you**__ the way you are…don't forget me…I'll __**never**__**forget**__ you…you are my __**one and**__**only**__ love. May the time change, but none of __**these**__ will. Remember that…no death will tear us apart or stop me from loving you…I'll wait __**as long as it takes**__… __**I love you**__. And I __**won't**__ let this separate us…we may forget each other for a short while. But we'll make it…Love is __**stronger than**__ death..." Akihiko then kissed the tips of his fingers and then wiped it on the engraved name "Until we meet again…"he stood up. "Let's farewell for now…" he turned around but looked past his shoulder. He smiled. "Let's meet again in the future…where I fell for you…same day and time…that's a promise…Misaki…" and with that…a strong wind blew and the author disappeared. And never reappeared in the graveyard._

**(A/N: okay, don't hate me for this…I don't own JR…this is an AU…an AU of the sequel to It's Cold, which is the What I wanted to say…and for those who don't know…AU is 'Alternate Universe'…don't kill me for this okay? 'thegirlwithagun' suggested this to me and I couldn't help myself but to write it…so, thank you thegirlwithagun! Anyway…I know it's short and crappy…but come on…it's just a prologue cut me some slack! I'm getting packed up with school's projects and deadlines…and this is JUST the prologue. I repeat the PROLOGUE! So…yeah, it's short…it's just the intro…and I know that this gives away some of the plot…but what do you guys think so far? Review?)**


	2. Chapter 0

**===Chapter 0===**

===?¿?¿?===

"A sob escaped Akihiko as he held a lifeless pale hand on a hospital bed. There laid a young adult around the age of nineteen. Bearing a mop of chocolate hair. His eyes half-lidded showing a pair of dull, lifeless green. His skin dead pale. His lips tinted with a purple-is blue.

In the morgue room's doorway there stood another man with a lighter shade of brown hair and chocolate eyes. His arms crossed. With a bluenette next to him.

"Akihiko…" Hiroki called. His eyes filled with concern. "Let's go…" he added. The silverette though, shook his head.

"I'm not leaving Misaki…" stated the silverette. Hiroki's breath hitched.

"I know it's hard for you Akihiko… but, you have to let him go…" Hiroki said trying to sound convincing. But he still shook his head.

"No! I'm not leaving him! Nor would I let him!" Akihiko replied sounding desperate as his grip tightening on the smaller limp cold but soft hand. Hiroki sighed before patting his childhood friend's back.

"Akihiko… there's nothing you could've do—""

"AKI!" I sighed as I closed the book that was released over a hundred or so years ago. I looked up only to see my mom. "Akihiko! Come on get up! Stop reading those fucking BL novels and start getting ready for school! Hiroki is here!"she screamed. I don't even know if she's actually my real mom if it weren't for us to have the same hair color. Though I mostly got my looks from my dad. She said that dad died on a car accident. Sighing I stood up and did as told.

I'm Masui Akihiko. I'm 15 years old. I have a silver hair and lavender eyes that mom said that I inherited from dad. I don't even know what he looks like. He died when I was young. Also I have this habit of reading BL light novels. Mom though doesn't care. Or more like she doesn't give a shit because she likes it too… weird, right? My mom is Masui Chinata. Weird thing is that she's already in her late 30's she still look the same as she did back in high school. Seen pictures of her. Even her hair is. Grabbing my bag and the light novel that I have now read for like a hundredth times already I went out of my bedroom and looked at her. Oh shit. She's mad. Then she sighed and eyed the novel.

"Stop reading that chapter…" she sighed. "Anyway… have fun…" she smiled her blue eyes filled with enthusiasm. I nodded and looked at the doorway. There my childhood friend and classmate. Umokaji Hiroki crossed his arms.

"Hurry up Akihiko! Dammit we're gonna be late!" he yelled. I nodded and ran after him as he went ahead running out of the manor.

"OI! Watch your language!" Mom shouted. I chuckled.

_Look who's talking…_

And so. I and Hiroki ran towards our school.

===?¿?¿?===

I watched as Hiro-san and Masui-kun came out of the Masui manor. I sighed. Hiro-san is so cute… though I am just a mere kohai who is stalking him.

"Ah… Nowaki-kun… what are you doing here? Aren't you late for class?" I jumped as I faced my uncle. Miyaki Yoh, 28 years old. A teacher in my and Hiro-san's school.

"Eheheh… I should say the same thing to you, Yoh-oujisama…" I sweatdropped. He glared.

"Kusaki Nowaki…" he growled. I paled with that I ran towards the school.

My uncle is my current and legal guardian. My parents died when I was still young which was when they went to work abroad. I laughed as he yelled after me.

Kusaki Nowaki… 10 years old. I fell in love for Hiro-san. It was love at first sight…

===?¿?¿?===

I stood on my tip toes as I tried to reach a book from the high shelf of the school's library.

"Ngh…huh…" I sighed as I stood on my ground. Still eyeing the book. Nodding to myself I took a deep breath before I tried to reach for the damned book again. Silently growling at it. Why do shelves just have to be so damn high?!

I almost got it when I felt my right foot lose its footing.

_Shit!_

"Ah! Uwah!"

***Thud***

I blinked. I didn't fall. I then turned around.

"I'm so—"

_Thadump…_

'_What?'_ I blushed as I my emerald orbs met with golden hazel ones. He was taller than me wearing the school's uniform.

_Thadump…_

_Obviously_

_Thadump…_

_Thadump…_

_Thadump…_

He had a mop of very dark brown hair which can be easily mistaken as black. He had no particular emotion present. He then eyed the book I was reaching for before taking it out of the shelf that is taking it hostage. Before handing it to me. I bowed and muttered a thank you. He just nodded and went past me as if nothing had happened.

_Thadump…_

_Thadump…_

_Thadump…_

_Thadump…_

_Thadump…_

'_Why is my heart beating like crazy?!'_

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. I then clenched my shirt on top of my chest. My heart hammered on my ribs ready to pop out any moment.

'_And… he's a guy! We're both guys! Am I crazy?!' _

_Thadump…_

_Thadump… _

_Thadump…_

Onodera Ritsu… 14 years old. Fell in love in first sight with a raven haired senpai…

===?¿?¿?===

I looked up from my manga and looked at my kohai. Who looked like he had come out of a fucking shoujo manga book.

_Oh, shit… he's so good looking…_

I looked at him again. Then out of the corner of my eyes. I see Ricchan emerging from the shelves hugging a book to his chest his face red. He sat next to me.

"Found anything interesting?" I asked. He slowly nodded. I smirked. "Took on a liking to someone?" he blushed redder. I chuckled. "Man or woman?" I asked. He blushed redder and stared at me.

"Ah… Shouta-nii!" I laughed. I was five years older than him. Though I started schooling a little late. He looked away.

"So?"

"A guy…" he answered. I laughed.

"How'd he looked like?" I asked. He then side glanced. I followed his gaze and saw a classmate of mine.

_Saguro Masamune…_

"Uwah… you got a bad luck Ricchan…" I said. He looked at me confused.

"He's a majorloner in my class… just three years younger than me. But he's obviously straight." I could've sworn I saw a puff of pink smoke emit from his head.

"EH?!"

"SHHH!" I chuckled as Ricchan muttered an apology still hugging the book. I then subconsciously glanced where my kohai was. Only for his golden gaze and my brown ones meet. We stared at each other for a while. Everything seemed to stop.

_Thadump…_

_Thadump…_

_Thadump…_

_Thadump…_

'_W-what?! Why is my heart pumping like crazy?!'_

I could feel heat raise to my cheeks. I looked away. I could've sworn he smiled. I then side-glanced at him. My breath hitched.

'_He…He's starring at me intently!'_

"Shouta-nii?" I looked at Ricchan.

"Huh?"

"You okay? Your face is red… do you have a fever?" Ricchan asked clearly concerned. I blushed redder.

'_Read the atmosphere you idiot!'_

I really hate my cousin sometimes…

Kira Shouta… 19 years old. Only fancies men since he was born. And is now taking on a liking on my kohai. Who is 9 years younger than me! His name…

Yukina Kou.

===?¿?¿?===

I sighed as I eyed Tori and Yuu who are now glaring at each other.

Both, no, the three of us are already 18! Why are they so damned cold to each other like that?!

The two huffed and looked away. I sighed again.

'_JUST WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM?!'_

Tori= Hatori Yoshiyuki, my childhood friend. Yuu= Yanase Yuu… my best friend… I can't believe these two…

Yoshikawa Chiaki… currently trying to decipher why these two are so cold to each other.

===?¿?¿?===

"…saki!" I hear a familiar voice. "MISAKI WAKE UP! WE'RE LATE!" I snap y eyes open only to meet my cousin's reddish brown ones. I grunted as I sat up. "HURRY UP AND GET READY ALREADY!" he screamed. I nodded before I threw the blankets off of me and stood up ignoring the wave of nausea that hit me. And went to wear my uniform. I could feel my cousin, Tatsuki Shinobu's glare on the back of my head as I changed my clothes.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed at him. I was supposed to be the one older and the one to wake up early… yet why does it have to be the other way around?!

I then grabbed my bento-prepared by my 2 years younger cousin- also silently praying for it not to be cabbage. And rushed out of our dorm. With Shinobu following behind me.

Takashi Misaki… 14 years old. The adopted younger-only for a year actually- brother of Takashi Kyokou**(That's Takahiro's anme in the Junjou Romantica manga, to those who don't know… also.. P.S I haven't read the JR manga yet…except for act 1XD)**

**My parents died in a bombing case. Well adoptive that is… it's gonna be a long year!**

===?¿?¿?===

(A/N: I know, I know you guys don't have to tell me… sorry for the late update… it was summer and I had to stay at my grandparents place! Which meant no internets! Argh! But don't worry I'll try my best to update sooner from now on! Also, please go along with the changes… and if you're wondering where are the Mistake and Trifecta pairing… they'll come in soon… This is DarkAlchemistAssassin, at your service. Review? CHAO~!)


	3. Chapter 1

**===Chapter 1===**

===?¿?¿?===

===Nostalgia===

Ritsu looked around the library looking for a book. Finding one that caught his eye he smiled and stretched his hand and reached for it only to have hand brush against his.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" he said before facing the person.

_Thadump!_

"S-Saguro-senpai!" he blushed. "Ah, please… you can have the book…" Ritsu said.

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

"How do you know my name?" Saguro/Masamune asked.

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

"Eh?" Ritsu blushed. He couldn't think straight. His mind was in shambles. _'I like you… I like you… I like you, Senpai.'_ His mind screamed. "I love you, senpai…" Ritsu stated. His blush not wavering. "Ah… no, I-I mean…" Masamune then raised his hand and ruffled the brunette's hair.

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

"You want to go out with me?" he asked.

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

"Ah… n-no… I… uh… I mean… I uh…"

"I don't mind." Ritsu eyes widened. "Going out with you…" He could feel tears wield up.

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

"Y-Yes…"

===Erotica===

Kira blushed as he looked from the bookshelf of his cousin's confession.

'_Ugh… what an idiot!'_

"You want to go out with me?" Kira's classmate asked. Kira could now feel his jawdrop and his eyes threatening to pop out of their sockets.

"Ah… n-no… I… uh… I mean… I uh…" Ritsu struggled for an answer.

"I don't mind." Kira's eyes widened. "Going out with you…"

'_YOU'VE GOT TO BE AS HELL AS FUCKING KIDDING ME!'_ his mind screamed. _'Ugh… why is he suddenly SO lucky?'_ Kisa asked himself. He turned around only to bump into something—no, someone. "Uh… I'm sor—" he looked up.

_Thadump…_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

Yukina just smiled and sparkled at him.

"I don't mind… Kira-san…"

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

"H-How do you know my name?" Yukina just titled his head to the side.

"Weren't you the one always stalking me?" Kira blushed. "Uwah… but I still can't believe you're _9 years_ older than me!" Yukina then bent down.

"E-Eeh?! Wh-wha-what a-a-ar-are y-yo-you d-do-ing?!" Kira stammered.

"You're so cute… oh, yeah… Kira-san, do you mind if I call you Kisa-san?" Yukina asked his sparkles getting bigger.

"Uh… I-I d-don't mind… but why?" Kira asked.

"Uwah… that's great! Then…" Yukina paused his eyes narrowing a bit. "Kisa-san…" Yukina suddenly said in a husky voice. Kira blushed. "Will you go out with me?" Yukina asked. Kira could only blush before nodding. Yukina then leaned in. Despite being older… Kira was shorter than Yukina. Both then parted their lips before each met. Exploring their own caves. Kira could only lean on the bookshelf behind him. As Yukina leaned on him.

**(A/N: don't complain!)**

===Domestica===

Chiaki sighed as he ate his lunch at the cafeteria alone. Yuu had a 40 degree fever and couldn't come. Hatori had to go to his family's place due to financial problems. No, Hatori was not broke. They just made him go for the insurances… so Chiaki was left alone in the cafeteria. His other two childhood friends were in the library (Ritsu and Shouta).

"I wish everyone would just get back again…" Chiaki said. Before opening the bag next to him taking out a sketch pad and a pencil case before opening the sketch pad and started drawing on it. Abandoning his lunch.

===Terrorist===

Shinobu walked down the streets. He had to be excused from the afternoon class because of his sister's engagement. Grumbling he looked around. He was almost there. He was about to rush down when he felt a huge hand grab him from behind.

"Ugh!" he grunted as he felt himself thrown to a wall. "What the—" he gulped as a pocket knife was pressed on his throat. Three thugs.

"Oi, kid… just hand over your money and we'll let you go…" the man threatened. Shinobu sighed. Normally others would've screamed and feared. But Shinobu was WAY too focused on the other problem in hand. Grumbling.

"I'm in a hurry and I have nothing on me… so let me go…" he said glaring at the thugs. _'They reek of alcohol! And it's even noon!'_ "Also, I have no obligation to give smugglers anything just for them to buy their alcohol to feed off their desires…" Shinobu added. "Also, you guys must be huge idiots… robbing someone in daylight is EXACTLY the BEST way to steal." Shinobu rolled his eyes as he stated sarcastically. The men growled,

"Watch your mouth brat!" one yelled. The other then took action and raised a fist. Shinobu immediately shut his eyes waiting for the impact.

…

…

…

He opened his eyes.

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

His eyes widened. In front of him was his teacher in his school now holding off the hand that he had expected to give him a blow.

"What are you—?!"

"Ugh… scums like you make me sick…" Yoh said glaring at the man. "Robbing a middle school student in broad daylight… what a bright idea…" Yoh glared threateningly. "I suggested you to go home or I'll break your arm and dislocate them for them not to be used in the same manner.

"W-What?! Asshole! Try it!" screamed the other. Yoh then glared at him before pulling the hand he had grabbed on the man's back.

"OW! STOP!" the man cried. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"If your all don't want to lose your hands or even legs… SCRAM!" Yoh let go. With that the three scampered away. Yoh sighed before facing Shinobu.

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

"Do you know which way to the Teito Hotel?" Yoh asked looking in a hurry all of a sudden. Shinobu then snapped out of his trance.

"I'm heading there too!" with that the two of them ran towards the hotel. "Thank you for earlier!" Shinobu said. _'This must be fate… destiny…' Shinobu thought as he felt the spark ignite._

"Don't mind it…" the tow of them were soon in the hotel. "Which way to Peacock room?" Yoh muttered. Shinobu blinked.

'_Peacock room… isn't that…'_ "Wait… what's your name?" Shinobu asked as both of them made their way to the room.

"Huh? Ah well…"the two brown oak doors open.

"Shinobu you're late!" Shinobu's mother yelled.

"Yoh!" the other party said.

3…

"Huh?" Shinobu questioned.

2…

"But great timing… Shinobu… meet your older brother-in-law…" said Shinobu's father.

1…

"He's Miko's fiancée!" squealed his mother. Both of them looked at each other

'_Destiny…_

_HEARTBROKEN…'_

===Egoist===

Hiroki whimpered as he sat on the bench on the school's backyard.

He had just confessed to Akihiko. Only to have the older boy to reject him.

All because of Kyouko!

Hiroki the buried his face in his hands.

Not noticing Nowaki watching from afar.

"Hiro-san…"Nowaki muttered. Nodding to himself. He approached the sobbing brunette. "Umm… are you okay?" _'Obviously not…'_ the voice Nowaki's head retorted. Hiroki looked up.

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

"N-no…" Hiroki answered. And before he knew it. Nowaki had his arms wrapped around him. "Wh-What are yo—"

"You're gonna be fine…"Nowkai reassured. As he rubbed circles on Hiroki's back. "You're going to be fine… it's alright…"

'_No… it's not… it's not fine at all…'_

===Romantica===

Akihiko smiled as Kyouko looked at the present he just got him.

"Thank you, Usagi-san!" Kyouko beamed. Akihiko just nodded. He knew his love was unrequited. But he didn't mind. As long as Kyouko is happy… then it's fine. Kyouko just turned fifteen. They then heard the door open and shut close.

"I'm home!" both of them turned to look at the newly arrived brunette. Misaki smiled,

"Ah, Misaki!" Kyouko said. Before gesturing to Akihiko. "Ah, Usagi-san… this Misaki… my brother… Misaki.. this is Usagi…" Akihiko and Misaki then looked at each other. Lavender meet with emerald.

_Thadump!_

===TBC===

**(A/N: I know it's short… and sorry… it's just starting… it doesn't really change from the original story… but I did change something… and also… Misaki and Akihiko only have two or so years as their gap… sorry for that… but please don't kill me for the changes… and Misaki's in the same grade level as Ritsu… and please leave a review on what you think… this is DarkAlchemistAssassin… at your service… CHAO~!)**


	4. Chapter 2

**===Chapter 2===**

**===The Break Ups, Cheer Ups and Meetings==**

===?¿?¿?===

===Nostalgia===

Ritsu and Masamune sat across from each other on the bed. Both half naked.

"Saguro-senpai, are we going out?" Ritsu asked.

"Huh?"

"It's because you never say anything…" Ritsu added. He smiled. "Senpai… do you… do you love me?"

"Heh." Ritsu's eyes widened.

'_H-He laughed at me?! W-Why?! Could it be that…_

_HE WAS JUST PLAYING WITH ME?!'_ And before Ritsu could think. He had put on a face of horror and disbelief. Saguro tried calling out to him. But Ritsu was already blinded and deaf by something else. Saguro reached out to him.

'_Don't touch me!'_ with that Ritsu pushed-kicked, actually- him away and made a mad dash out the room. Saguro yelled after that. But it only fell to deaf ears Ritsu didn't even know what he said afterwards. Ritsu had swiftly grabbed his bag along the way and ran his way… _home_.

On the way to his room. He was thankful that his parents were busy and no maids nor butlers took note of his presence. He then shut the door behind him with an thud and locking it. His legs threatening to give away any second after having been run a very long distance. He sobbed. He then staggered on his feet before throwing himself on his bed before crying, screaming and trashing about into the pillow muffling it in the process. Taking a deep breath. He rested his head on the pillow and stared at the bedside table. His emerald eyes no longer beaming with enthusiasm no light. It was jaded and puffy red. Tears still visible on the rims. He then eyed the glittering handle of the drawer. He sat up.

His eyes dilated. He then pulled the drawer open before taking out a pair of sheers. The blade gleamed reflecting the moon's light. Eyeing it once more. He pulled his sleeve up a bit. Before splitting the blades apart a bit.

Aiming it.

He then pressed it on his thin, frail, pale wrist.

Without hesitating. With one last whimper and sob. He pressed the blades on his wrist it pierced through the skin drawing blood. Then he clenched his hand holding the sheers to a fist.

***Snip* *Spulrt**Drip***

He stared as the red thick substance dripped on the bed. Though he didn't care. His body was so numb to even care. He couldn't even think his mind was fpgged up.

He watched the white sheets dyed red. Slowly he could see both black and white dots in his vision. Which is blurring as the seconds ticked. Feeling a weight on his chest he shoved it away. When a certain ravenette flashed before his eyes. The tears gathered and wielded up. Another sob.

"Senpai…" he whimpered. Now feeling a sting on his wrist. He then pressed his hand right below the cut. "Aah…!" he screamed. As he squeezed his eyes shut. Gritting his teeth.

'_He played with you! Forget him!'_ he screamed at himself. Then without thinking. Nor a second to spare. His eyes dilated further making it dark green. He gripped the sheers tighter. Before opening it wide. Gripping one handle together with the blade. Drawing blood on his palm. Without much thought. He screamed louder as he added more cuts on his arm. Deep cuts.

Soon enough he heard footsteps rushing through the halls.

***BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG***

"Ritsu-sama?! What's wrong?!" a maid screamed. Some other did call for him after receiving no response. They tried to break the door down. Though Ritsu couldn't hear them anymore. Transferring the sheer to his other hand. He griped it tighter again. Also drawing blood. He then pulled down his sleeve staining it. Taking aim.

***Slash **Slash**Slash**Slash**Slash**Slash**Slash***

The bed slowly turned red dripping to the floor. He only stared at his work. Soon the black and white dots grew in his vision. He felt numb. Groggy. _Sleepy._ But _satisfied_. Slowly he laid down with a thump. His doors creaked about to give away.

***Click**THUD!**SLAM!***

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ritsu eyes slid close. And the last image he saw was.

"Sen…pai…"

===Erotica===

Kira looked around his face flushed. He and Yukina had planned on going out on a day. But something came up in Shouta's family making him tangled along with it. He barely even got away! But, it was already eight in the evening!

And now, he's running off his ass trying desperately to meet up with his boyfriend. Despite he got a mail saying that Yukina didn't mind and maybe they could do it next time. From what Kira heard that if a relationship isn't polished enough, despite both of you really are similar and or, or just understands each other. You would simply drift off and away from each other. Despite Kira's family approved of his favor on only taking interests in men.

Kira rounded a corner. He was almost there. Seeing Yukina come out of the book store. Which he expected the blonde to be there. He smiled, feeling relief.

"Yuki—" Kira was about to call out. When a ravenette girl around Yukina's age. Ran to him smiling widely. From the other direction getting the blonde's attention.

"KOU!" she exclaimed drowning his voice out. Yukina only smiled back. But not sparkling. Though Kira did not take note of this and only focused on the strange twinge he felt in his chest. He never really felt love before nor understand. He only did a one-night stand. And that was it. Only his and Yukina's relationship did last long. He really didn't understand why he was reacting to it like this. The girl then intertwined their fingers. Locking it. whilst smiling at the blonde-who just smiled awkwardly, though Kira didn't notice this-

'_Don't touch him… he's mine…'_ came a fast jealous thought. _'Why are you letting her touch you?!'_ his mind screamed. Before a memory hit him.

"_Oy, Shouta… you still hanging out with that Yukina-guy?" a man from Kira's one-night stand activities asked him. Kira was obviously pissed off by this man. Seeing the man all ever did was speak ill of his kohai. Just because the man fancied him._

"_Yeah, we still are so get lost…"Kira hissed. The man laughed._

"_Give it up…" he snorted. Now Kira was mad._

"_Huh?"_

"_Give it up… he's only playing with you. I heard before his parents died. He was engaged to a close friend. A __**girl**__ who can give birth to the family he'll want." Now that hurt Kira. Hearing that Yukina wanted a family. "and so the engagement is sealed. He's going out with that girl as we speak actually he's been two-timing…"_

'_Shut up… shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!' his mind screamed._

"_Give it up… he doesn't want you, he's going to throw you away in the end. Break up with him while you still can."_

'_What do you know about him?!'_

"_he's not going to be with you for his future. He's going to his girl."_

"_SHUT UP!" the man took a step back clearly startled by the outburst. "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF HIM!"_

Despite he said that. Kira himself barely knew Yukina. He felt his heart sink.

"_Give it up… he doesn't want you, he's going to throw you away in the end. Break up with him while you still can."_

The words repeated. The girl laughed as she pulled Yukina away. Who smiled along. Both conversed naturally.

"_He was engaged to a close friend. A __**girl**__ who can give birth to the family he'll want."_

Kira swallowed. Shadowing his eyes.

"_He's not going to be with you for his future. He's going to his girl."_

He was about to make his way over and slap the blonde when.

***RING!* *Tune***

Kira's eyes widened. That tune never rang… unless…_something _ happened.

Looking at the blonde who is happily chatting with the girl. He clenched his fist. Unclenched it. Before clenching it again. He gritted his teeth a whimper escaping him. Turning on his heel. He ran away from the scene. Only did once did he let a tear trickle down. He know he wanted to go to his lover… but as his family's policy.

Family comes first.

Taking his phone out.

He answered it.

"Hello? S-Shouta here…" he croaked. His eyes soon widened. When he heard the tune of the ambulance in the background and screams.

"S-Shouta-n-nii…" came a girl's voice. "H-Help…" with that he made a mad dash. To his second _home_.

===Domestica===

Chiaki stood lifeless in his room. Before he felt his knees give away. His phone slipping to the side. In time to see the screen present.

"_Shouta_

_Call ended"_

A sobbed escaped him. Except this time no one was there to comfort him. Everyone was so… so… _busy_… wiping his tears off. He nodded to himself before standing up. Having a new determination. With that he grabbed his phone off the ground. And ran out of his room. Dialing the same number as he put on a coat and his shoes.

===Terrorist===

Shinobu wasn't feeling good. Well why would he?

Today's the day he dread would ever come.

His sister's wedding day. He sighed as he wore a tuxedo. If only he went with Misaki. Then he wouldn't have to witness this. He scowled before sitting up from the bed and straightening out. Before heading out the room. Glaring at everyone he passed by.

===Egoist===

Hiroki couldn't believe it.

Just when he finally moved on from Akihiko. Just when he finally felt true love.

He stared blankly at the postcard in front of him. Which he had read since this afternoon.

"_Hiro-san,_

_I'm sorry for leaving without further notice._

_But something came up on the other side of my family… and they expect me to be there and I have to stay in America for a while. I'm sorry…_

_Please take care._

_-Nowaki"_

And once again he felt the same twinge he felt in his chest.

***RING!* *Tune***

He then snapped out of his trance and looked at his phone. That tone never rang ever since… once in his life! Without a second thought. He grabbed a coat. Put on his shoes and went out of the household before answering the call.

===Romantica===

Misaki fidgeted in his seat. Kyouko had just left him with Akihiko! Whom he just met! And is reading a frigging BL light novel!

Akihiko though wasn't reading at all. At first when he met Kyouko, he always thought that Kyouko as the one. Until he met his foster brother, that is. Now? He wasn't sure anymore. It was just the two of them in this eerie silence. When they met before they felt something spark. As an awkward but tense atmosphere hang on the air.

"Uh…" Misaki voiced. Akihko then loked at him form the corner of his eyes.

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

'_What are you 'thadumping' for?' _Misaki mentally screamed at himself.

'_Why am I so unsettled?' _Akihiko asked himself. Both then looked at each other's side.

Wrong move_?_

_Spark!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

Both looked away. Blushing.

'_W-Why am I blushing for?! Plus he's a guy! A GUY! And he's my brother's best friend to top it all!'_ Misaki thought.

'_Why am I so flustered? I'm in love with Kyouko… aren't I? And he's Kyouko's brother to top it all! Though not blood-related… but still…'_ Akihiko then looked at Miskai from the corner of his eyes. _'Why do I feel strangely attracted to him?'_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

'_I really need to calm down…'_ Misaki thought nodding to himself. _'But what if I?'_

'_But what if…'_ Akihiko thought. _'It can't hurt to try… right?'_

'_But what if I like guys more than girls?'_ Misaki blushed redder. _'AHHH! That's even worse than a love confession!'_ Misaki self-debated. Not noticing the silverette scooting closer. Misaki then turned to his left. "Eh?!" he jolted as Akihiko had loomed over him blocking all of his escapes. There was something in the silverette's eyes. And for some reason Misaki couldn't point it out. And before he knew it.

No.

Before even Akihiko himself knew it. They both leaned in. as Akihiko pressed his parted lips on a strong clenched ones.

===TBC===

**(A/N: Uwah… I didn't expect that… didn't know what hit me actually… so to speak, sorry on the first part of this chap. I was planning to focus it on only Romantica… but couldn't help it. Anyways, if I were to make one chap with all pairings it would be in this order. If I put all pairing in one. For Trifecta and Mistake and Mino and Yuu's… please be patient it's just getting started.**

**Also don't be surprised if you hear of Shiel in the next chap.**

**And for those who don't know Shiel, read It's Cold, where this fic is an AU of cause this can stand out as a stand-alone… though not so much… I'm confusing aren't I?**

**Anyway, this is DarkAlchemistAssassin at your service. Review? CHAO~!)**


End file.
